Cancer cells rely primarily on glycolysis to generate cellular energy and biochemical intermediates for biosynthesis of lipids and nucleotides, while the majority of “normal” cells in adult tissues utilize aerobic respiration. This fundamental difference in cellular metabolism between cancer cells and normal cells is termed the Warburg Effect. As a result of this difference, pyruvate generated via the glycolytic pathway is converted to lactic acid, rather than being used to acetyl-CoA and eventually, the citrate utilized in a normal citric acid cycle. To compensate for these energetic changes and to maintain a citric acid cycle, cancer cells rely on glutamine metabolism which is achieved through an elevation of glutaminase activity. Exploitation of this phenomenon can be achieved by inhibition of this elevated glutaminase activity.